A Gypsy Dream
by Renkun
Summary: (AU) A dream of hidden passion the night before his 16th birthday had Wallace disturbed... and aroused when a troupe of gypsy performers suddenly shows up at the gate of the castle...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Nor are these very kawaii bishounen(s) that I'm going to play with during this fic. Please don't sue.

Warning: This fic has wacky dreams!!!!!!!!! Oh, and also, Wallace in medieval prince costumes, as in, stockings, puffy sleeves, bright neon coloured and shimmery cloths, wigs… The works! AND a different-from-my-usual pairing. Enjoy reading! (And if you did, don't forget to review because I won't continue this until it has at least 10 reviews and if a person reviews two or more times for one chapter, sorry guys but that will only count as one review.)

A/N: This is the outcome of a challenge from my best friend Juno. She's also an author here. If you want to see her fics, find someone named Ryubihime. (I think that's her latest pen name…) Oh, and I have no beta-reader. I myself beta my fics so if there's any spelling or grammar corrections, well… *shrugs* English IS my second language…

--Don't kill me. This is my first time writing this explicit and about this pairing. This IS a challenge fic by someone who just happens to like pairings that are as unlikely as they can get. Me? I'm just one of your down-to-Earth Taito, Jyoushiro, and Takari fan. (Though, I WAS a Jyoumi and Taiora fan first, I… got influenced by said friend.)

--About the pairing, if you used the 'character 1' and 'character 2' in the navigation list thingie (wherein you can pick which people you like to be in the story), you probably know what the pairing is already but don't go shouting it to the whole world and, most definitely, don't say or even mention it in the reviews. If you really have to ask me about something or mention to me something, just e-mail me. My e-mail is megmikage@kurama.zzn.com. (Don't use my Hotmail account. I'm kinda irritated with Hotmail right now.)

--About the ten reviews, I don't want you people to think I'm so cocky (pardon) as to demand ten reviews. It's just that I'm kinda slow whenever it comes to writing stories. *sees readers going away after reading slow* WAIT!!!! Please don't go!!!! Anyways, the review thing is that, since I AM slow and this fic would probably lay low, as most of my stories had, I figured that by the time this fic has ten reviews, I have already finished typing and rewriting (as in, editing) the story, as well as check the grammar (to my most absolute extent) and spelling. ^_^

_________________________________________________________

A Gypsy Dream

By: Megumi Mikage

~:o:~

Prologue

~:o:~

________________________________________________________

"Wallace…"

A voice barely above a whisper called. A boy with messy blonde hair slowly opened his eyes. "Wha-?" His eyes focused and he saw his surroundings. "Wh- Where am I?"

Half-destroyed pillars were littered uprooted on a transparent floor and puddles of water was scattered around the place but aside from that there was nothing but utter blackness and some occasional swirling orbs.

"Wallace…"

The blonde turned. "Who are you?! Why do you keep calling me?!" Wallace screamed to the darkness, backing to a particularly tall pillar.

"Wallace…"

A figure darted in the shadows, a silhouette distorting the blackness of Wallace's surroundings. Wallace wasn't pleased. "Come out! Show yourself!"

"Wallace…"

It was all the warning he got before a bright light suddenly blinded him. The warmth of a presence lingered in front of him.

"Wallace…" 

It whispered on his ear, making him shiver.

"Wallace…"

The body in front of him pressed against his. Wallace gasped.

"Wallace…"

"Wh- Who are you…?" Wallace asked weakly.

"Wallace…"

A hot mouth pressed against his and everything except the sensation… the feeling that the kiss brought up was lost to Wallace. He mumbled incoherent things and gasped for breath at intervals.

He arched up to the person in front of him. A wave of pleasure washing over him…

And suddenly, without warning he was falling. Falling in a deep abyss of total blackness.

"We'll see each other soon, Wallace. Please be patient…"

And Wallace opened his eyes to a white blank ceiling, sweaty and tangled in his sheets.

~:o:~

~~~To be continued…~~~

~:o:~

A/N: Whew. Finally got the time to type it. Sheesh. (*sees reader's "look"*) What? Dreams ARE supposed to be weird. Mine are. (*more "looks" from reader*) He-hey… Stop looking at me like that! It's not my fault my dreams are like that!

--Also, sorry if the chapter is short. ^^;; It IS just the prologue… ne? Another thing is, you'll see my other fics that are rated 'R' but those are just for precaution. This, however, is definitely as far as R can get, or as so in my perspective. Some authors in FF.Net don't think that R stops with just lime… well, that's them and I'm me. We're different. Also, as the story goes on, the chapters grows longer and longer. I have written upto chapter 5 already. I just have to transfer them to the computer.

--Don't forget!!!!! 10 reviews. (And if you find out the pairing, and you think that you don't like it, please continue reading, if only for the story.)

________________________________

A Gypsy Dream © 2002 Megumi Mikage

Made on: June 15, 2002

Typed on: August 25, 2002

Uploaded on: September 14, 2002

(SCRIBBLES)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine.

Warning: More wacky events and, as I promised before, Wallace in a puffy-sleeved, bright-colored prince suit with all the accessories; Billowy reddish brownish cape, huge jeweled rings and brooches, different colored wigs (though I'm not sure I'm going to actually MAKE him wear one, just mention that he has some), and last but not the least, *drum roll*

THE STOCKINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^______^ *Sticks tongue out to those who doesn't want to see Wallace in stockings* It's my fic so I choose whatever I want Wallace to wear!

A/N: The second chapter is out!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed!!!!! I said before that I need 10 reviews but it seems that I didn't need 10!!!! Now, I'm asking for at least 11 reviews (counting the last six—I kept count—so you people only need 5 more). Y'see, I'm starting to get the hang of the story… a *bit*. Anyways, Ganbatte!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! (I don't have time to list them down, gomen!)

--You'll probably find out who Wallace's pair is at the end of the chapter (or at least a clue) if you don't know yet. Be warned, it's Yaoi.

--Have a Happy Chinese New Year!!!! Giong Hi Huat Tsai, Xin Te Kien Ko!!!!! 

-- To all Chinese people, you probably know what that means already, ne?

-- I would've put this up on Chinese New Year (Feb. 1, 2003) but for some reason, my internet connection doesn't work…

___________________________________________________________

A Gypsy Dream By: Megumi Mikage 

~:o:~

Chapter 1

~:o:~ _________________________________________________________ 

Wallace woke up at the break of dawn and it was very early considering that he slept at midnight. He tried to sleep again but there was this sort of restlessness in him that makes him twitch and move from side to front to the other side to front and so on and so forth.

After about half an hour, he abandoned the idea of sleeping again and just sat on his bed, wondering what to do about his 'problem'. The dream was erotic enough to give Wallace an erection and he was juggling with either relieving himself or just leaving it there. In the end, pride one and Wallace just thought of the head cook, Genshou, in pink lace lingerie… which immediately scared his problem away faster than a bucket of cold water could.

He walked around and around, wondering what the dream had meant. It doesn't make sense.

"Dreams aren't supposed to say their message clearly…"

Someone whispered in his ear but when Wallace turned, he didn't see anyone. "Strange. I swear I heard someone…" his brows furrowed. He searched the whole room for, possibly, the person responsible for that whisper but no one was in sight.

"Strange indeed."

He was pondering over this when suddenly, a call resounded from the door, followed by a few knocks. Wallace was snapped out of his thoughts.

His name was called again and he searched around his bed for his slippers, slipping them on after picking them up from under the bed.

Now, the person was pounding the door and Wallace was getting more annoyed by the minute. "What?" He snapped when he opened the door unconsciously. In front of him stood a trembling valet. "What do you want?" Wallace said irratbly but more controlled than the first one. "Your f-father ha-has ordered f-for you t-to come down for b-breakf-fast, sire." Wallace nodded and stepped aside.

The valet rushed towards the closet while Wallace relaxed in a tub full of warm scented (oiled) water. 

"Sire, your clothes are ready."

Wallace nodded but didn't move.

"Sire, your father will get angry if you went downstairs late."

Wallace sighed and stood up.

"Fine. Badger me, why won't you, and not give me a moment's peace."

The valet just shrugged, handing Wallace a towel.

Wallace dried himself and started to rise, covering himself with a lavender robe.

"Sorry. I just had a bad night."

"Nightmare, sire?"

"No, just disturbing."

"Disturbing in what way, sire?"

"It's none of your business, now is it?"

"My mistake, sire."

"It's nothing. Now where are my clothes…?"

~:o:~

Wallace entered the dining room in a blue ensemble with golden-slit sleeves and light blue-gray stockings. His footwear is a pair of soft silk gold slippers and his head was bare. No wig or cap was atop his head, only a messy bit of short blond hair. His face is hairless (with an exception of the eyebrows and lashes) and smooth, a pair of expressive aqua blue eyes peeking from long bangs.

"WALLACE!"

Wallace cringed, expecting for a reprimand for being late.

"Happy Birthday, son! It's about time you turn into an adult."

Wallace was… surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting this. He even forgot it even was his birthday.

"Father, will there be a… celebration?"

"You bet your high horse there will."

"Oh…"

"And to celebrate, my most trusted men were dispatched to find us some entertainment!!!!"

Wallace winced inwardly. Who knows what those rowdy group of men think of the word 'entertainment'? Still, if *he* was there, there might still be hope…

"Is Sir Nicholas Cailey with the men dispatched?"

"No. What do that stuffy bit of a man know about having fun? I sent out Rickarde and Laneroy."

NOOOOOO!!!!!!!, Wallace thought. Those will probably get some prostitutes to dance on the tables later on, those pigs…

A servant boy whispered something to the King.

"Oh, here they are now!"

The door opened with a big slam.

"GREETINGS, YOUR HIGHNESS!!!! We now have the entertainment you have sought for!!!! Come on in!"

Rickarde ushered a group of what seemed like Gypsies. One by one, they lined up in front of the door.

Wallace glanced at the group, flicking his gaze from one gypsy to another when someone caught his eye. It was a gypsy boy with blond bangs and this odd headgear covering the top of his head. The boy stared back and suddenly mouthed to him,

"I told you that we will see each other soon…"

~~~~To be continued…~~~

A/N: WHOO!!!! That's finished! Yay!!!!… Hey, I just noticed something. This fic still doesn't have those note things. You know, the (1) things… ^^

I'll probably take time in the other chapters also but do please wait for me.

JA!!!!!!

P.S. Do anyone of you know that erection also means creation, assembly, manufacture, production, composition, and formation? Weird…


End file.
